


我把对头标记了四

by tasaki14



Category: Exile the Second, Kenchi&Tetsuya - Fandom, happy ending - Fandom
Genre: M/M, exile the second - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasaki14/pseuds/tasaki14





	我把对头标记了四

omi觉得这两年自己的脾气越发好了，要不然在听到那种极度扭曲事实的话之后，怎么会忍住没打死对方呢？  
Kenchi感受到手掌下的肌肉猛的崩起，及时说出一句保命的话:“如果我们能平安抵达L国，我告诉你一个秘密。”omi正准备把他的手扭开，Kenchi又道:“关于L国国王的。”  
“……”算你狠！  
omi把手放下了。  
晚上，omi乖乖守在Kenchi和Tetsuya的帐篷外，保持着一个既能观察四周也能避免听到帐篷内声音的距离。  
他裹着一块破旧的毯子，因为向Kenchi索要那块厚实的毯子被拒绝，又突然意识到自己身为一国之主的最尊贵alpha身份，却被迫蹲在冷风中给人家把风这一事实，心里对那对狗男男的怨愤已经达到了极点。  
虽然这么想着，但当帐篷里发出动静的时候，omi第一时间悄悄靠近，竖起了耳朵。  
Tetsuya其实对自己的发情期并没有那么清楚，确切来说，他不过经历了一次发情期，就被王子殿下强硬的标记了，因此突然处在聚集很多强大的alpha部落中，他的发情期也被迫提前了。  
奔波许多天终于有个落脚点，Tetsuya用绿洲中的水仔细清洗一番之后，早早进了帐篷，裹进Kenchi给他买的毯子里，发出一声舒服的喟叹。   
Kenchi把帐篷外的火堆移远了一点，选择性屏蔽了鬼鬼祟祟的某国国王，有点迫不及待的钻到帐篷里。  
Tetsuya大半张脸都裹在毯子里，露出柔软的黑发和柔嫩的后颈，只在Kenchi躺下来的时候微微转了下脸，因为什么转到一半又停止了，重新把脸埋了回去，闷闷的声音传出来:“你洗干净了没啊，怎么还是那么臭。”  
“有吗？”Kenchi抬手闻了闻，确定没什么味道，正准备躺好，他突然感觉到了另一股气息。  
有一种混合着草木清新和咖啡豆醇香的味道，从身边的热源，从毯子里，从Tetsuya的每一个细胞渗透到Kenchi的毛孔里。  
Kenchi的喉结艰难的滚动了一下，这对他而言再熟悉不过了，独有的，来自于Tetsuya的信息素，向他发出了赤 裸直白的勾引。  
“Tetsuya，”他张口叫了一声，那一瞬间信息素的涌动简直要连他的呼吸都侵占，“我们商量一件事好吗？”  
Tetsuya没来由的很乖，或者说在Kenchi散发的信息素中不自觉的顺从，他把头探出毯子，露出粉粉嫩嫩的脸颊，感觉到空气中的alpha气息更加浓郁了。  
“嗯？”他的呼吸里有甜味，带着黏腻的娇气，像把小勾子窜进Kenchi的胸膛，“你发情期快到了，再往下走就很难遇到落脚点，所以……”Kenchi的话突然堵在了喉咙里。  
Tetsuya的眼睛像装进了整块绿洲的水，荡漾着要把人吸进去，每一次眨眼都让印在眼底alpha的身影颤动不已。  
肌肤与肌肤相贴近，Tetsuya努力仰起头，想要离得更近一点，好像那样才能看清让他不安又渴望的脸。  
从Kenchi的角度看，可以发现Tetsuya从扬起的喉结到锁骨的位置白而诱人，再隐晦一些，被埋在毯子里的部分因为他的扭动不时瞥见一眼。  
一丝不挂，宛若初绽的花苞，等着爱惜的人来将他摘取。  
Kenchi身上不断冒出的汗液和更加浓郁的信息素挑动着Tetsuya的神经，让他觉得这是可靠近的，可放纵的，可不顾一切的。  
“怎么了？”也许久久等不到Kenchi继续说话，两条光滑的手臂伸了出来，水草一样缠上Kenchi的脖颈，手臂的主人略有烦躁，不安的用额头蹭着他的下巴，脸颊，信息素混合在一起，分不清谁包裹着谁的，又好像本就属于同一种。  
Tetsuya的唇印到他喉结的时候，Kenchi心想:原来这么容易，只要在发情期释放信息素，他就会收起所有的刺，不再说心口不一的话，会乖顺的和他交谈，会主动扑到他怀里。  
源于信息素诱导的身体本能让Kenchi迷醉，却又觉得这样不好，可没想出来具体哪里不好，又被人打断了。  
Tetsuya皱着眉似乎很不舒服的样子，半眯着眼睛看他，一张鲜红的唇微微翘起，唇线很软，开启的时候露出里头泛着水光的软肉，可以含住逗弄，也可以尽情吮吸，以一个盛开的姿态告诉来人，他是可以被索取的。  
Kenchi的双手连人带毯子抱紧了，没有丝毫犹豫的低头摘取属于他的果实，双唇相触的一瞬间，Tetsuya眼底的不安和焦躁终于崩塌，绿洲的水似乎沸腾起来了。  
Tetsuya很乖很软，勾着Kenchi的脖子不断往自己压，发情期带来的身体敏感和最深处的渴望让他一刻也不愿松开手，Kenchi很喜欢他这样，黏人的好像永远也离不开他似的。  
可这不够。  
Kenchi强迫自己将他隔开了一点，阻拦他一次又一次的尝试索吻，Tetsuya心慌意乱，不明白为什么要这么折磨他。  
“想要吗？”Kenchi低声问，Tetsuya的半边身体已经从毯子里溜了出来，一条修长白皙的腿搭上Kenchi的腰，小腿磨着对方下腹的坚硬，他把揽着Kenchi脖子的手收的更紧了，鲜红的唇不断往Kenchi嘴边凑。  
Tetsuya明明没说话，却好像已经回答了。于是Kenchi一手拽住下腹的脚踝向外拉，翻过身撑在上方，把Tetsuya的身体彻底展开，这具被洗的干干净净泛着光，满含肉欲的身体就躺在自己身下，身体的主人迫不及待的用另一只腿勾着他的腰，嘴角绽开一抹期待的笑，软软的叫了一声“王子殿下”。  
Kenchi望着他，像是过了很久很久，又像是只眨了一下眼。  
他叫了一声Tetsuya的名字，然后说:“我爱你。”  
随即把Tetsuya的双腿折叠，露出嫣红湿润的入口，狠狠把自己嵌了进去，一个成年的精壮alpha向他可人的omega展现了有力的腰腹和持久的耐力。  
Tetsuya还没来得及反应不经准备被进入的疼痛，呼声就已经淹没在了凶狠急切的顶撞中，他的头脑因为痛感清醒了一点，立即意识到自己正被温柔的亲吻，狂暴的抽查着，他的肠道被不断挤压捣弄，大量甜蜜的汁液被带出体内，洇湿了那块厚实柔软的毯子。  
双臂无力的垂下，这时不需要他的索求，身上的人也会无限度的给予他，快感一寸寸碾压着他的神经。  
身体似乎已经熟透了，摇摇晃晃的要从枝头上掉下来，却在半途中被一只手掌接住，递到唇边舔舐，用牙齿刮擦，舌尖顶着烂熟的果肉，卷住香气四溢的汁，要他痒不可耐，急切的自愿被拆吞入腹。  
Tetsuya在床上是柔顺的，听话的，害羞的，他耻于用平常作弄嘲讽的嘴发出破碎不堪的呻吟和浪叫，垂下的手移到嘴边，即使捂着也没有多大力气，细哼声仍旧从指缝中溜出来。  
Kenchi每一次都完全抽出来，再对准了体内最深处那个阀门捣入，Tetsuya皙白的身体上满是被啃咬吮吸出来的斑驳，就连小拇指的指尖上都有一个牙印。  
Tetsuya的性器在密集的抽插中竖得很直，顶端不停分泌出透明的液体，一下一下打在Kenchi蜜色的小腹上，把那里的皮肤染的水光泛滥。Kenchi伸出手抚慰他，俯身与他接了一个湿润的吻，舌头搅动的频率和手上的动作一致，Tetsuya注定经不起撩拨，在前后夹击里射出满是醇香信息素的精液。  
在灭顶一般的快感中，Tetsuya体内最隐蔽的入口打开，Kenchi用力挤入其中，在毫不停歇令人窒息吻着他的同时，顶端迅速肿胀成结，把生殖腔牢牢堵住，裹挟着浓郁信息素的j液射入，烫得Tetsuya身体条件反射颤抖。  
两个人像从绿洲中走出来似的，浑身都被汗水打湿，帐篷内的信息素已经浓稠到了呼吸困难的地步，帐篷外传来轻响，像是有人走远了。  
Tetsuya被压在地上，双腿大开，腿根还神经质的抽搐着，他有些失神的望着帐篷顶，过了好一会儿视线才移到湿透了的蓝色头发上，似乎这时才反应过来刚才的一切都不是梦。  
Kenchi在他身上歇了一会儿就抽出来，起身到角落里，再过来时手里已经拿了个东西。  
他抬起Tetsuya无力的腿，入口鲜红欲滴，白浊流出来了一些，他把手里的东西一点一点塞进去，高潮过后极度敏感的身体让Tetsuya清晰的感知到那东西的形状。  
他勉强撑起身子看了一眼，发现Kenchi往他体内塞的东西，正是之前在D国集市上见过的。  
“你……”Tetsuya说不上是生气还是羞恼，话都说不完整，Kenchi又往里头塞了一些，硬物尖端有细小的凸起，让他格外不适。  
“拔、拔出来！”Tetsuya觉得又涨又疼，最主要是心理上的不适，他不喜欢身体里被除了Kenchi以外的东西进入，这让他觉得很屈辱。  
可惜Kenchi不为所动，他像是发现了新奇的玩意儿，把所有心思都集中到怎么把物体插入Tetsuya身体里。  
Kenchi开始慢慢的抽动，这时候，那些凸起更显得磨人，Tetsuya隐约带上了哭腔:“你拔出来呀……”又说:“我不喜欢这样。”  
Kenchi停了一下，问:“不喜欢？”  
Tetsuya抓到了一丝光亮，虚弱的摇头，“不是你先要的吗？”Kenchi又继续动了。  
Tetsuya求饶般细声叫起来，“呜...我不要这个……”Kenchi像在教育不懂事的小孩，半是关怀半是责备，“怎么挑三拣四的，不要这个你要什么呢？”  
Tetsuya偏过头，眼角的红蔓延到了耳根，他小声又很难为情的说:“要你……”  
声音很小，Kenchi还是听得清清楚楚，因为Tetsuya的一切，都被他关注着并且无限放大，所以Tetsuya刚说完他就觉得胸腔被塞满了。  
先前的不对有了解释，他要的不知是信息素控制的身体吸引，他要的还有Tetsuya心灵上的渴求。  
“你怎么这么贪心。”Kenchi把东西抽出来，换成了自己的，又说:“既然要我，就不能要别的了。”  
omi完全是被帐篷里传出来的信息素吓走的，本是有点好奇，等真的听到了，还是觉得难以置信，那种诱惑性感的声音居然是从那个尖酸刻薄的omega嘴里发出来的？那么凶悍的动作声是那个怜香惜玉的alpha制造的？  
他胡思乱想着，信息素也隐隐有些控制不住，突然他忍不住的想，L国的国王在床上是什么样，是会凶狠的动作，还是温柔的，是爱说一些情话，还是闭着嘴只做，他究竟是怎样的？  
omi发觉自己对L国国王的好奇达到了一个新的高度，尤其在他的床事上。

 

by. 14


End file.
